How Gold Became Blood
by Ambercloud of SkyClan
Summary: Goldenpaw has all she could possibly want to be happy: parents, loyal friends, and adventurous litter-mates. When a band of rouges comes seeking a new home, they invade Thunderclan. This is the story of how she lost it all, and became something much worse
1. Chapter 1: Three Disobedient Kits

_**How Gold became Blood **_

Goldenpaw/frost/star- Pretty sun-colored she-cat with feathery tail and white paws. Soft jade-green eyes.

Goldenpaw of ThunderClan has all she could possibly want to be happy: comforting parents, adventurous friends, and caring litter-mates.

But when a monstrous band of rouges comes seeking a home in the lake, the first place they look is in Thunderclan. When Goldenpaw's home is invaded, the band of rouges kills many cats to get a home, including Goldenpaw's loved ones. This is a story of how she lost it all, and became something much worse.

Allegences:

**Leader:** Sunstar- White and black tom with golden-yellow eyes

**Deputy:** Mossclaw- Grey she-cat with a broad face and vibrant green eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Shadowflower- All black she-cat except for paws which are unusually silver. With soft blue eyes (apprentice: Rosepaw)

**Warriors:**

Clawface- Tabby tom with a scarred face

Skyfeather- Silver tom with light grey tabby marks around pelt, clear blue eyes

Dawnpetal- Cream colored she-cat with amber eyes (apprentice: Duskpaw)

Fallingleaf- White tom with black and ginger patches (apprentice: Nightpaw)

Ambernose- Sleek yellow tom with harsh amber eyes

Snakepelt- tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes

Iceflower- Snowy-white she-cat with a fluffy gray tail and large green eyes

Swiftfoot- Long-legged tom with very light grey fur and black paws, fastest runner in the clan

Tancloud- Fluffy light-brown she cat with dark marks around her eyes

Skylily- Silver colored she-cat with green eyes (apprentice: Silverpaw) (Goldenpaw's mother)

Rockstripe- Large grey tom with a large white scar down his back (Goldenpaw's father)

Winterstorm- Handsome pure white tom with amber eyes (apprentice: Blazepaw)

Fireslash- Mottled brown she-cat with fiery orange eyes, known to have a bad temper

Darkwhisker- Black tom with long-curved claws (apprentice: Goldenpaw)

Willowsong- Beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with a dappled coat

Ivywing- Silver tabby she-cat

Lavenderleaf- small brown she-cat with violet-blue eyes

Sagefrost- White tom with green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Nightpaw- Large handsome black tom with large sky-blue eyes

Rosepaw- (Goldenpaw's sister) Light brown she-cat with dark blue eyes, in training to become a medicine cat

Goldenpaw- Pretty sun-colored she-cat with a feathery tail and white paws, jade-green eyes

Duskpaw- (Goldenpaw's brother) Grey and white tom with clear blue eyes

Blazepaw: Handsome tom with a sand colored pelt and amber eyes

Silverpaw: Pretty grey tabby she-cat with white chest and paws and green eyes

**Queens: **

Rainshine- Pale grey she-cat with darker tabby stripes along her pelt. Mother to Fallingleaf's kits: Rabbitkit and Robinkit (2 moons)

**Elders:**

Petalwing- once-pretty tortoiseshell with dappled coat

Moonsong- mottled white tom with grey flecks, deaf in one ear (oldest cat of Thunderclan)

Ch. 1: Three disobedient kits

** I do not own warriors and blah blah, w/e just hope you like my story and if you want me to keep writing it, REVIEW. **

Goldenkit woke up on the night before her apprentice ceremony. She just couldn't cope with her excitement; she would become an apprentice in just hours! She prodded her brother, Duskkit in the side and whispered, "Can you sleep?" He peeked open one eye and sighed, "No." "Meen either, I'll wake up Rosekit." I whispered.

"There's no need, I just can't sleep! I can't wait to be a medicine cat apprentice!" Rosekit squealed. Goldenkit wrinkled her nose. She couldn't imagine why her sister wanted to be a medicine cat over a warrior. I mean who would want to spend their whole lives with the sick and wounded. BORING! She wanted to be in action, hunting for her clan, fighting off enemies! She wriggled with excitement at the thought of becoming an apprentice.

"C'mon! Let's sneak out of camp!" I whispered

"No! What if we get caught? We'll never become apprentices!" Rosekit said sternly.

I rolled my eyes while Duskkit said, "Oh, come on Rosekit! Ever since you decided to become a medicine cat apprentice, you've been no fun! Let's just go! We'll never be able to do this again while we're still kits!"

Reluctantly Rosekit finally agreed to come with us. "But if we get in trouble, I'll claw your ears off!" she hissed. "Kind of fierce for a future medicine cat apprentice, don't you think?" Duskkit joked. Rosekit swatted his ears, but with laughter in her eyes. "C'mon," I giggled, "Before it gets too late."

We exited the camp through the dirt place tunnel, carefully avoiding Fireslash who was on guard duty. As we walked through the forest we talked about our ceremony, it was almost dawn until we reached the lake.

"Wow! I have never seen the lake before! It's HUGE!" I bounced.

"It sure is! I've heard warriors talk about it but I never realized…" Duskkit gasped.

"Look! Plenty of herbs grow around it too!" Rosekit said with her eyes shining.

"Look! There are disobedient kits that will never become apprentices!" someone mewed behind them.

Goldenkit whirled around, it was Fireslash. "What were you thinking? Coming down by yourselves all the way down to the lake! A fox could have easily gulped you all up in one bite!" she scolded. "It was Goldenkit's idea!" Rosekit squeaked. "I don't care whose idea it was but after I tell Sunstar you'll be lucky to become apprentices by the next full moon!" Fireslash snapped. "Come with me, your mother is worried sick."

It was true, Skylily was so mad when we came back. "I want to know what gave you the motives of leaving the camp!" she fumed. "W-well, we wanted to l-leave the camp once before we be-became ap-prentices." I trembled.

Our father, Rockstripe, just looked disappointed and didn't even say a word. To me that was even worse than Skylily's scolding. "If any of you want to become apprentices by the end of this moon, you will have to prove it! And you, Goldenkit, will be confined to the nursery for two weeks!" She shrieked. "But-" I protested. "AND THAT'S FINAL!" she hissed.

So for two whole weeks, I had to stay in the nursery and basically do nothing except chat with Silverkit and Blazepaw, who were now going to become apprentices only a little after Duskkit, Rosekit and I were.

"So, did you hear that Clawface is going to become an elder soon?" Silverkit mewed while we shared a magpie in the nursery.

"No way, he's been a warrior forever!" I gasped.

"I know! He said that he was getting too old for fighting and hunting! It's true though, I heard Nightpaw saying that he looked like a slow caterpillar, trying to hunt! You'd think he'd have more sense to respect old warriors don't you?" she asked.

"I can't believe he said that! I feel bad for Fallingleaf; he would be a pain in the butt for an apprentice!" I said.

"Excuse me? I'm a pain in the butt, you little hypocrite. I'm not the one who couldn't stay one night without causing any unnecessary trouble!" Nightpaw retorted. He had come in to bring fresh-kill for Rainshine.

"Oops. Sorry I didn't see you there Nightpaw." I said innocently.

He snorted and said, "Well, at least you got what you deserved."

"Whatever." I snapped.

He backed out of the nursery. "Good-riddance!" I muttered.

Finally, when my two weeks were up, I could prove to everyone that I would be a great apprentice. For almost three weeks I spent my days cleaning out the dens with Duskkit and helping Rosekit and Shadeflower collect herbs. Although, Rosekit was the one who mostly helped Shadeflower, which I didn't have any problem with because the scent of herbs in the medicine cat's den was almost nauseating.

And then one night, Sunstar beckoned me to him and I nervously padded up to him. "I have been watching you and your littermates and I have decided that tomorrow morning you will all become apprentices." He whispered. I almost leaped out of my fur! I cried in delight and said, "Thank-you Sunstar!" "Don't thank me, you all deserve it." He smiled as I scampered away into the nursery to tell Duskkit and Rosekit the good news.

"This dawn, we gather together to name three new apprentices." Sunstar's voice rang out through the clearing. "Step forward, you three." I darted out of my mother's side into the clearing. Duskkit and Rosekit came more slowly, with frowns of seriousness as they walked to the foot of the High-ledge. "From this day forward," Sunstar mewed addressing to me, "Until you receive your warrior name, you will be called, Goldenpaw." I wanted to jump for joy, but I forced myself to keep a calm face. "Darkwhisker," he meowed, "you are ready for your first apprentice. You will begin Goldenpaw's training, and I expect you to pass on everything you learned from Clawface to this young apprentice." I leaped over to Darkwhisker and touched noses with him. His grey eyes glowed with warmth.

"And this apprentice," He turned his gaze towards Duskkit, "will be known as Duskpaw. Dawnpetal, you will train Duskpaw like you have with Fireslash." Duskpaw strode over to Dawnpetal ad touched noses with his new mentor. "And finally," Sunstar's gaze shifted to Rosekit, "From this day forward, until you earn your new name, you will be known as Rosepaw. Shadeflower, since you are the current medicine cat you will mentor Rosepaw. I expect you to pass on all the information that you learned from Mintfrost to this young apprentice." Rosepaw padded up to Shadeflower and touched noses with her. And with that the clan chanted, "Goldenpaw! Duskpaw! Rosepaw! Goldenpaw! Duskpaw! Rosepaw!" While my littermates and I watched, our eyes glittering with happiness.

**Okay, okay, boring chapter, so I'll update as soon as possible. But it will take some reviews so COME ON PEOPLE DON'T BE AFRAID AND REVIEW! Thanks ;)**

****_Ambercloud of SkyClan_


	2. Chapter 2: Invaders Have Killed my Rose

Chapter 2: Invaders have killed my rose

**I know the last chapter wasn't very interesting, but I made sure this one was. Soooo, ENJOY! (& REVIEW!)**

It has been 3 moons since my apprentice ceremony. Silverkit and Blazekit are now apprentices; they became apprentices like a week after Duskpaw, Rosepaw and I were. Duskpaw and I have been doing really well with our training. I have most of the battle moves mastered perfectly and I hunt for my clan every single day. Rosepaw seems to be doing well too. She says that she has memorized all the herbs by sight and scent. I can't help but feeling happy for her. She loves being a medicine cat apprentice, I mean when Shadeflower tells her to apply a poultice of herbs onto a wound; she gets as excited as if she was asked to be clan leader!

(In the forest with Darkwhisker, on border patrol with Ambernose and Winterstorm)

"Hey, did you hear that Clawface is moving to the elders den this sundown?" Winterstorm asked us while marking the border along the ShadowClan territory.

"Really? This sundown?" I asked.

"Yep, and about time too. He just can't do things anymore without pulling a muscle or something," Ambernose said gravely.

"He was a great mentor, but it's time he retired," Darkwhisker sighed.

I patted Darkwhisker's shoulder with my tail, but stopped abruptly as I heard a rustling and smelled something strange behind. I whirled around and saw five unfamiliar cats come charging towards us. One sprang and landed on top of Ambernose. The rest ambushed Winterstorm and Darkwhisker. But just before one of them landed on Darkwhisker he cried to me, "Go and get help!" I raced into the trees but I heard heavy footfalls chasing me. I turned around unexpectedly and leaped at the bewildered huge tom. I landed on his back and slashed at his ears. He tried shaking me off but I dug the nails of my back legs into his back and dug my forepaws into his nose. He cried with pain, and flung me off his back. I landed in the dust as he charged towards me with blood running down his face. I quickly got up and skipped to the left, he couldn't stop because of his clumsy paws and crashed into a tree. I raced back towards the camp, praying to Starclan that he wouldn't come after me.

I crashed through the thorn tunnel and yowled, "There are intruders in the forest!"

Sunstar leaped to his paws and asked, "Where and who are they?"

"At the ShadowClan border, but they are not any cats that I recognize. I think they have more cats!" I panted.

"Skyfeather, Dawnpetal, Duskpaw, Mossclaw, Snakepelt, Swiftfoot, Fireslash, Willowsong, Tancloud, and Goldenpaw will come with me to help them. The rest of you will stay here and guard the camp. Clawface, you're in charge." He glanced around. "Is everyone ready? Okay, let's go."

We ran to the Shadowclan border and found Ambernose, Winterstorm, and Darkwhisker struggling with 8 cats and they looked overwhelmed. "Now!" Sunstar screeched and launched himself into the battle. I slammed myself into a mangy russet colored she-cat.

She toppled over, and for a second her eyes clouded with worry but they hardened and she raised her paw to rake my pelt, but I ducked and I bit down on her leg as hard as I could. She yowled and swatted me with both her paws and her claws raked down my ears. I cringed and let go, but I ran away pretending to flee and she ran after me. I climbed a tree and waited for like two seconds and she came into the clearing. She looked triumphant, the stupid cat, until I leaped out of the tree and landed on top of her. Her legs crumpled beneath her in a weird way and I heard something crack. She caterwauled and I ran away, I didn't think she'd be fighting anymore.

I came back into the battle scene and I saw that the mysterious cats had brought backup and we didn't have enough cats to fight. We had to ask for help from ShadowClan. But before I could move, a humongous black tom whammed into me. I might have been big for my age, but this guy was huge. My breath was knocked out of me and I fell into the grass. His massive forepaw raked across my flank and he pinned me down and I tried to batter his belly to get him off, but it was useless. His teeth were about to sink into my neck when someone pushed him off of me. I leaped to my paws and gasped, Nightpaw had saved me from death.

We both ran up to him and tripped him. He fell, and tried to swipe at us but we ducked and started clawing and biting him. Finally he couldn't take it and ran off into the trees. I was about to thank Nightpaw but he ran off to fight a skinny white she-cat. I looked to my right and saw the intruders running into the forest, in the direction of the camp.

Okay, now we really needed help! So I immediately ran up to a rock to get a higher view to find the fastest runner in the clan, Swiftfoot. I found him and helped him tackle a mangy tom, and then told him to go to Shadowclan to go ask for help. He agreed and asked me if I wanted to go with him but I said I was going to help protect the camp.

I raced to through the trees and weaved my way through logs and rocks. When I reached the clan I headed for the nursery and told Rainshine to go into Sunstar's den with her kits where it was safer. I called Silverpaw to help Rainshine carry her kits and asked Blazepaw to help me get the elders in Sunstar's den too.

When that was finished, I heard many paws coming close to the camp, and I yowled, "They are coming!" Clawface and the rest of the warriors raced in a line with me and formed a ring around the entrance. A swarm of cats came flooding out and I lashed out at a tabby rouge. After I left him fleeing with his tail between his legs, I heard a bloodcurdling scream come from the medicine cat's den_. Rosepaw!_ I shot off towards the Medicine cats den and found Rosepaw lying on the floor with her legs sprawled awkwardly and her blood was all over the place coming from a wound in her neck. "NO! ROSEPAW!" I screamed. My world was spinning and nothing seemed real, I was drowning in my own grief.

**So, do you like it? I hope so, well, only one thing left to do…. REVIEW! Thanks for reading, (and hopefully reviewing)**

_Ambercloud of SkyClan_


	3. Chapter 3: The Murderous Apprentice

Ch.3 The Murderous Apprentice Grieves

**Thanks to the people who reviewed But, I have been too nice for updating so quickly so I won't update until I get at least 5 reviews. Please understand that the reason I put this story up is because I like getting feedback, so of course I want more reviews. ;) Okay so enjoy the new chapter! **

This couldn't be happening; it HAD to be a dream. My beloved sister, my delicate Rosepaw…_dead._

"NO! WHY STARCLAN, WHY MY SISTER!" I yowled with grief, oblivious to the sound of cats fighting outside.

Suddenly, something landed on top of her, she cried in shock. She looked up to see a grim looking, mangy brown, pelted she cat.

_This _was Rosepaw's killer, and she was going to pay for what she had done.

I screamed with fury and pushed her off of me. She fell onto the cold ground of the medicine cat's den. I didn't give her time to get up. I pinned her down and scraped my claws across her belly, she cried in pain and tried to push me off but I clawed harder and harder. Finally, I left her panting on the floor of the den, bleeding and swollen and unable to move. I looked at her in disgust and left her to die.

I sprang back into the battle, with fury powering my moves, I didn't care how badly hurt I left each opponent. All I cared about was of all the cats we would lose and the ones that we lost, I fought for them. After a while I realized that Shadowclan had come to help in the camp and the warriors that had fought in the border were now fighting in the camp. I also noticed the bodies lying around the camp. Clawface and Tancloud… How many more were we going to lose? And Clawface was going to retire just today…and now he had to do it in StarClan.

With more fury fueling my paws, I leaped onto the next cat that was closest to me. I left the cat badly injured and bleeding and I kicked it into the dust. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a familiar black pelt being squashed by an invader. I sprinted up to the cat, lifted a forepaw and jammed it against the cats' side so hard, that it toppled over. I looked back to the black pelted cat, _Nightpaw._ He was now standing; he gave me a grateful nod and turned to finish off the cat that had almost squashed him.

I looked around the camp for another victim, and I saw one pair of eyes glowing from the top of the hollow. It must have been a smart cat because it was headed straight for Sunstar's den, where the kits and elders were hiding.

I rushed out of camp, and made a careful circle around the hollow. The cat was creeping towards the den slowly, trying not to be seen from below (And trying not to fall off of the edge) so it wasn't hard to get to him before he got to the den. I pounced on him from behind, and he shrieked in shock as I landed heavily on top of him. I pinned him to the ground, but this cat was slim and easily squirmed out of my grasp. So I immediately took his neck in my jaws and flung him into the hollow. I heard a sickening crack when he landed, but I didn't care, if he was prepared to murder, then so was I.

Finally, I heard one cat yowling commands to the invading cats, this cat _must _be leader. No one could reach him because he was sitting on high ledge, and the clan cats were too busy fighting, but right now I wasn't. He was easily reachable from a higher position. So I skirted the hollow so that he (the "leader") was right in front of me. I bunched up my muscles, ready to spring. "Yeah, that's right Scar! Good, good! Now pin him down! Great, now kil-" I landed on top of him as he said the word kill.

"You think killing is a sport, do you," I whispered in his ear. He growled, and tried to shake me off, but I dug my nails deep into his skin.

"You are just a ripped soul, looking for something to fill in your despair," I growled. He said nothing and continued to try to shake me off.

"Well, now you are going to feel what the all the other cats felt when you killed them, except they have something to look forward to after life. But all you have is gloom and darkness, _nothing _is going to reward you for what you've done," I hissed. He stopped struggling, and for a moment I saw fear in his eyes, they were quickly replaced by malice. "RETREAT!" He boomed. All cats stopped fighting. I was momentarily distracted and he ripped me off of him and I fell down from high ledge, hit my head on something, and blacked out.

I opened my eyes to see sky-blue eyes with a worried expression. _Nightpaw?_ _This cat is very strange, he insults me one day, and saves my life on another._ I tried getting up, but found my muscles screaming in protest.

"Ouch!" I shouted, cursing.

"Is everything okay?" Nightpaw asked with visible embarrassment and concern.

I looked to see where I was. In the medicine cats den, the bodies (Rosepaw and the she-cat who had killed her) had been moved out of the den. But there were still large stains of blood on the floor. She then thought of her sisters' death and the she-cat she had killed, and winced. I bowed my head, and whispered, "Rosepaw, I'll miss you until we are joined together again in Starclan."

"What?" Nightpaw tilted his head.

"Nothing, I mean, I'm fine just a little stiff," I mumbled.

"Listen," he said sliding his paws on the floor, "I'm really sorry about your sister, it must be devastating, but I don't have any siblings of my own, so I wouldn't know."

"Yeah, she was…one of my best friends," I choked. She was more than that, but thinking too much about her was unbearable.

Shadeflower entered, with a gloomy and sad expression on her face. Rosepaw's death was probably almost as sad to her as it was to me. Then I realized with a start, that Tancloud was dead too and she was Shadeflower's sister. She was going through worse than what I was.

Even though I didn't know the she-cat too well, she looked like she was going to burst into tears at any moment. I ran up to her, and I gave her a comforting lick. She looked at me sadly and fell to the floor in a loud bellow of grief. She shook and cried and I just comforted her, almost about to burst into tears myself. Nightpaw just sat there waiting patiently, not sure of what to do.

When she couldn't cry any longer, Shadeflower straightened up and left the den with herbs in her mouth to attend to the wounded.

I gave an embarrassed look to Nightpaw, but he just looked sad. _Sad for what? Did one of his kin or friends die?_ Then I remembered that Nightpaw's parents had died when he was just a kit and he didn't have any friends, as far as she knew. Does he feel sorry for _me?_ A little warmth fluttered in my chest as I thought of him saving me from the huge tom.

"Do, you want to come with me, to sit vigil for Rosepaw?" I asked him with a friendly expression.

"Sure," his face lit up.

We left the medicine cat's den and walked into the camp's clearing. Blood stains were everywhere, and there were three bodies lying down in the middle of the camp. Tancloud, Clawface, and…and…_Rosepaw._

My mother, Skylily and my father, Rockstripe, were both huddled next to her body. Skylily was crying and her shoulders shook violently. Rockstripe had such a pained expression that left him looking as if his whole world had shattered. It might as well have been. I looked around for Duskpaw, and saw him entering the camp, dragging back a body of one of the invaders. It seemed as if he didn't know about Rosepaw's death because he called to me, "Hey Goldenpaw! Will you give me a paw here!" It sounded as if he didn't have a care in the world. I scampered up to him and pressed my muzzle to his fur. I was beyond relieved that he was okay.

"Whaaa…?" he half asked. I saw his gaze shift to the bodies on the floor, and a look of disbelief crossed his face. He shoved me to one side and he sprinted up to Rosepaw's body and yowled, "THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! ROSEPAA-A-AW!" His voice shook as he crumpled to the floor, sobbing and pressing his nose against her fur.

A tail landed on my shoulder, as Nightpaw came up to me and we both watched my family grieving their loss. Finally, I couldn't hold my calm myself and I burst into tears while I buried my nose into his jet-black pelt. He didn't cringe, or repel, he just standed there tapping his tail on my shoulder.

**Thanks for reading! And I would like to remind you to REVIEW! (Hahaha, aren't I annoying?) Anyways, I need about two new cats, (rouges) so that I can put them into my story! The first two or three people who give me the cats are the only ones that will be accepted into the story. ONLY ONE CAT PER PERSON! Once again thanx for reading and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! **

___(The most annoying) Ambercloud of Skyclan_


	4. Chapter 4: A Jealous New Warrior

**I only got 4 reviews…..but that's close enough! By the way, I'm really sorry about the delay of this chapter, but it's pretty big (as you'll soon see) and I've had a lot of homework **_**and **_**my family members keep using my computer. So there might be more delay on the next chapter, but I'm not sure. So thank you to all of my reviewers especially, Starlight Warrior 1092 and Warriors Rox My Sox for their rouges! There is 1 more rouge that I need and I would like anyone else to submit him/her (MAKE HIM/HER EVIL PLEASE) Once again enjoy the new chapter, and review! :D **

Chapter 4: A Jealous New Warrior

It's been one week since the rouge attack, and our clan is terrified. I must admit though, i am pretty scared myself. There is a scent of them all over our territory, but we don't know where they are. Sunstar sent warriors to carry messages to Riverclan and Windclan about the Invaders. The clans have agreed to help us if they are to attack us again. The problem is, Windclan and Riverclan have been getting similar scents and even a few scuffles on their territories too. So, they might have many more cats on their side than we thought. I have been trying to keep myself busy, hunting with Nightpaw and battle training with other apprentices. I have to get my mind off of Rosepaw, or i think i might just die. Duskpaw, on the other hand, has been very gloomy about it all, and sometimes i catch him whimpering in his nest when he thinks we're all asleep. I try to stay away from him, because he sometimes casts his cloud of sorrow on cats nearby. My mother, Skylily, has been trying to keep us with her all the time, like as if a rouge might just pop out of nowhere and attack us. I shouldn't be so sarcastic about that, because that might just happen.

"Hey Goldenpaw wait up!" Nightpaw panted as he tried to catch up to me.

"No, you speed up!" I grinned.

He soon caught up to me and tripped me. I squealed with delight and leaped onto him and swatted him on the ear.

"Ouch! Stop it!" he giggled. I let him go, and his eyes shifted to the right behind me, and he looked in horror.

"What?" I said, spinning around. I gasped; there was a body of an unknown cat, flung onto a branch, with its belly cut open and blood streaming down.

"Let's get outta here," Nightpaw whispered.

I nodded and we ran back to camp.

"Sunstar!" I called.

"Are the rouges attacking? I want Rockstripe, Iceflower,-" he was cut off by me.

"No! The rouges aren't attacking; we found a body of a cat in a tree. It was killed brutally, but we don't recognize the cat," I panted.

"Okay, well then Mossclaw, bring Skyfeather and Snaketail to help you bring back the body so that we can identify the cat," he commanded. Mossclaw dipped her head, gathered up her warriors and headed out of camp.

"Hey, do want to share this mouse with me?" I asked, trying to cheer Nightpaw.

He ignored me, and said with a horrified expression, "Do, you think the Invaders killed that cat?" he whispered.

Pain shot through my veins, and I thought about Rosepaw and those sick creatures that killed her.

"Who else could it be," I snapped. "Besides, that cat is probably one the Invaders anyway. Those animals are so vile they probably kill their own. "

Nightpaw's eyes widened with alarm and said, "You don't really think that, do you?"

"Nightpaw," I sighed. "Those cats have no hearts, they killed my sister, tried to take our home, and now we are living in fear. I wouldn't put anything past them."

Before he could respond, Sunstar came bounding up to Nightpaw from his den and said to him, "We need to talk, and find Fallingleaf. Meet me in my den."

Nightpaw nodded and raced to the Warriors den.

"What's happening?" I asked Sunstar.

"We need to talk about when Nightpaw's warrior ceremony will be," he said.

He left and climbed back into his den.

When Mossclaw returned with the dead body, everyone gasped in horror at the state it was in. Shadeflower concluded that it was an Invader, and then everyone looked at it in alarm and many cats were surprised.

"They kill their own cats? Are they mouse brained?" Fireslash shouted.

"It's no surprise, they are violent beasts," Lavenderleaf hissed.

Sagefrost and Willowsong were sent to bury the body, but no vigil was held.

The next morning, Sunstar jumped onto the High-ledge and yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the High-ledge for a clan meeting!"

I emerged from the apprentices den with Nightpaw and saw that he looked like he was about to burst with excitement.

"What's up with you?" I yawned.

"I'm going to become a warrior today!" he shouted.

"You are? That's awesome! How come you didn't tell me?" I asked, a little hurt.

He looked at me and purred, "By the time I came back to the den, you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up." He gave me a lick on the ear and walked over to the High-ledge, beckoning me with his tail.

"We gather here this morning, to name a new warrior in ThunderClan," Sunstar turned to a serious and calm Nightpaw and said, "I, Sunstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on Nightpaw. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn," he gazed upon Nightpaw with pride and continued, "Nightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Nightpaw mewed.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name: Nightpaw from this moment you will be known as Nighthawk. StarClan honors your strength and commitment, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Sunstar stepped forward and rested his muzzle on top of Nighthawk's lowered head. He bent lower to give Sunstar a respectful lick, then straightened up and padded over to join the other warriors.

Then, the Clan began to chant his new name, "Nighthawk! Nighthawk!" Goldenpaw tried to make her yowls the loudest and then raced over to Nighthawk and gave him congratulations.

"You're a warrior now!" I squealed.

"I know! I can't wait for the next the Gathering, then every cat in the Clan will know I'm a warrior," his sky-blue eyes shone in the daylight.

"Just as long as you don't forget about me," I whispered.

"Of course not," he purred, giving me a lick on the ear, "because that's not possible."

I breathed in his comforting scent, and a wave of affection for him washed over me.

Blazepaw pranced up to Nighthawk. "Congrats, Nighthawk! Oh, but now who's going to change the elders bedding for me?" he teased. Nighthawk and Blazepaw had been good friends and Nighthawk always thought that helping the elders was of the utmost importance.

"Well, you're going to have to do that on your own now," he meowed.

"Thanks," he muttered. Then Blazepaw brightened, "Hey, Goldenpaw, do you want to go hunting with me?" he inquired. I shrugged and mewed, "Sure."

Nightpaw coughed nervously and said warily, "But, aren't you going to go training with Darkwhisker?"

"That's not until sunhigh, I can catch some prey by then," I meowed. _Is that jealousy I see in his eyes? No, no I must have imagined it, Nighthawk and I are just friends._

"I promise I'll go hunting with you tomorrow at the crack of dawn," I whispered to Nighthawk.

His eyes shone and he nodded his head and strolled over to the fresh-kill pile.

"C'mon! Let's go before you have to train with Darkwhisker," Blazepaw nudged my shoulder.

"Okay," I meowed.

We ran out of camp and I stopped abruptly and asked him, "Wanna race over to the WindClan border?" as soon as he so much as barely nodded his head I yelled, "Ready, set, go!" And I shot towards the direction of the border. "Hey!" he yowled, thumping his paws over the slippery leaves, trying to catch up with me. I laughed, and when I reached the WindClan border, I had to wait a few seconds until Blazepaw caught up, panting.

"What took you so long?" I asked him innocently.

He cuffed me on the ear and mewed, "You cheated, and I demand a rematch." His warm yellow gaze glittering with laughter.

"As you wish, O Great One," I said seriously, mockingly dipping my head.

"Shut up," he giggled.

"Yeah, you're right. We have prey to catch," I said.

I ran into the trees waving him a short good-bye with my tail, and listened for prey. I heard a mouse scuffling behind a tree sapling. My body immediately went into hunting mode: My ears perked up, hunting crouch perfectly aligned, tail neither touching the ground nor in the air, and paws sliding soundlessly across the forest floor.

As I crept closer, the mouse didn't notice until it was too late. I leaped into the air. At the moment when I bit it's small neck, I felt it's life ebbing away from its body rapidly. I felt the sensation of killing something, and a colorful memory sprang in front of my eyes.

I pushed Rosepaw's killer off of me and she fell to the floor in a heap. I didn't give her time to get back up and pinned her down. I slashed my thorn-sharp claws across her swollen belly, watching as her scarlet blood ran from the wounds I gave her. Her already swollen belly, showing no signs of attackbefore I had laid a claw on her. No wounds no _nothing._ This cat had not been fighting, it was like she was protecting something. I forced myself to remember what she had looked like before I had attacked her.

I closed my eyes. Something landed heavily on top of me, I looked up to see a shaking but determined she-cat. I pulled her off of me and started to rake her unusually large and _swollen _belly. She cried in pain, and shrieked, "Please! Stop! I'm going to bear kits! I had to fight, they-they made me! No! Please!" I hadn't paid attention and continued to claw her. Finally her screams died away and she whispered quietly as I left , "I didn't kill her. It was my mate," I ignored her and stalked back to the battle.

Reality rushed back to me, and I stood there, my body shaking in disbelief. _I had killed an innocent she-cat who was about to bear kits! How could I have done this? She was probably only trying to protect her unborn kits. I'm nothing but a bloody murderer. But, I was frustrated, caught up in my own grief, and she seemed so obviously the cat who killed Rosepaw. I will never forgive myself about this, but_ _Rosepaw's killer is still out there, and I will give him what he deserves. _

I scraped dirt over the now-dead mouse. And continued hunting.

**Okay, SUPER long chapter! I would like to remind you to: REVIEW! I don't care if you've reviewed before, you can review as many times as you like! Anyways I need one more rouge kitty! Make him evil please, (And yes it **_**will **_**be Rosepaw's killer) So whoever submits him in first! (unless you have already submitted a rouge, sorry gotta keep it fair) Please include his personality, but don't make his name warrior-like, do it more evil rouge-like. For example you don't call a rouge Ravenheart you'd call him Raven. Hope that's not too difficult! ;) **

~ Ambercloud of SkyClan


	5. Chapter 5: The Tribe of Dry Hills

Ch. 5: The Tribe of Dry Hills

**Thank you, for the TWO reviews I got… I'm not trying to be ungrateful or anything, but , I put this story up for a reason! TO. GET. FEEDBACK. Again, thank you to Starlight Warrior 1092 and to Splashstorm for reviewing. Now can I please get you guys to cooperate and at least review? I mean, I checked my views and a lot more people have read it than reviewed it. Let's look at this way: I create this story, and in exchange I would like you to review please! Sometimes, I feel as if I'm wasting my time. Writing a story when I only know for sure that few people are reading. So, if you care about me writing this story at all, review! Or, I will, (I SWEAR I'LL DO IT!) discontinue this story. Anyways, on that "happy" note ;) please enjoy the new chapter!**

_(On dusk patrol with: Mossclaw, Nighthawk, Skylily, and Darkwhisker) _

"There's that scent again," Skylily growled.

I sniffed and wrinkled my nose. It was the disgusting and distinctive smell of the Invaders.

"When we find those fleabags, I'll rip them to shreds," Nighthawk hissed.

I nodded and began searching for new scents. _Ugh. I can't smell anything but them!_

I spotted Mossclaw sniffing at some weird looking trees and plants clustered in a thick semi-circle, about 13 tail-lengths away. She stopped abruptly, and she shot up, with her ears pricked.

"What is i-" I began, but Skylily's tail slapped across my mouth.

I started to hear defiant mewls coming from the semi-circle. Nighthawk tensed and widened his eyes in alarm.

The meows said things like:

"We should attack again!"

"We are ready, and they will never expect it!"

"They are bug-brains and don't know where we are! We can defeat them once and for all!"

Then a cold voice boomed, "SILENCE!"

There was quiet at once. _This is where they have been hiding! We have to get to camp and warn Sunstar! We can gather the Clans and attack before they do!_

"No," the cold-voiced cat continued, "The time is not right. We must attack at the full moon. That is when they all gather at the other side of the lake. Their camps will have less cats, and make them weaker. Remember, cats of the Tribe of Dry Hills, _we_ have the strength in numbers. _We _are ones of strategy and strength. And _we _have not come all this way for nothing! We _will _be the new cats of the lake!"

Yowls of agreement and triumph broke through the air.

_Tribe of Dry Hills? What is that? And the next Gathering is in a couple of days! We have to act now! _

Suddenly, Nighthawk shoved aside the thick-growing plants and entered the semi-circle.

_Is he mouse-brained! He could be caught and killed!_

But, he came back with withered leaves clinging on his pelt and after Mossclaw gave him a swat of her paw he whispered, "Behind the plants is a cave that probably goes underground. We can hear them better from there."

When he saw that we looked hesitant he hissed, "Come on. We need to know as much as we can about them before we report to Sunstar."

Then we entered the semi-circle which was surprisingly small but held a cave (about 3 tail-lengths wide) that looked like it dropped deeper and deeper into the ground.

"But, Frost, are we going to drive them out? Or will we- will we have to k-kill them," A voice rasped.

"Why does it matter?" Frost sneered. "We will take the lake for ourselves and if we have to kill them, so be it. Better yet, I rather we get it over with and kill them all."

"But… isn't kind of unnecessary to kill _all _of them? I honestly don't see the difference if we just drive them out. Plus, it's too much work. And since _when _are you to tell us what to do!" There was a scuffled sound and a yowl. "Show. Me. Some. Respect." Frost growled.

"P-please, Frost! I am your kin! I thought it w-was ok-k-ay!" the cat pleaded.

"_OKAY? _Ginger, you are just like Wasp. She was too soft and stupid. Just, like, _you._" Frost snarled.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Frost. Please-!" Ginger pleaded.

"Kill him. We don't need anyone like this in the Tribe of Dry Hills." Frost said his voice ice.

There was a scream and we heard pawsteps coming closer to the cave entrance.

"Quick! Let's go!" Darkwhisker whispered.

We slipped through the thick-growing plants and we all ran up trees. Moments later, a black pelted she-cat with green eyes appeared along with a ginger colored tom cat with amber eyes and a burly dark grey tom with blue eyes.

The burly tom and black she-cat were both dragging the ginger tom by the scruff.

The ginger tom's amber eyes flashed in panic and he said, "No! Please! Kelsie, help me! C'mon we're friends!"

"I am not friends with cats who disrespect Frost," the black she-cat growled, dropping his scruff.

The burly tom snickered and also let go of his scruff.

"Let's finish him off once and for all," The large tom hissed.

Kelsie rolled her eyes and meowed, "Stone, I think I can handle him on my own. You go back, and I'll take it from here."

"Okay, but if you need help just yell or something," Stone said indifferently, as if he didn't care what happened to the cats anyways.

"Whatever," Kelsie snorted.

After the tom left, Kelsie hissed, "Are you bug-brained? You almost blew my cover, asking for my help. Now come on, we need to figure out what to do now."

"Wait, so you're not going to kill me?" Ginger said in disbelief.

"Of course not, we are friends right?" she purred.

Ginger sighed in relief and said, "What we need to do now is alert those Clan cats. They don't deserve what's going to come if we don't warn them."

"Why should we care what happens to them? It's their problem, and if they truly deserved to live here than they should be able to defend it," she hissed.

"Because they came here first, so it's rightfully theirs! We were also driven out of our home in the hills, don't you see that we are just doing the same thing to them?" he growled.

Kelsie hung her head and said, "You're right. Let's go to their camp and warn them."

Ginger licked her ear and then froze at the sight of Mossclaw leaping down from the tree.

"There's no need, we have heard all we need to hear." She meowed.

The rest of us followed her from our trees.

_Yes! Now we can capture them and keep them in camp so that we can know all about this Tribe of Dry Hills. Then, we can attack. _

"Alright then, I guess we are done here, so Kelsie and I will just be on our way." Ginger meowed casually. Inching backwards to try to flee.

_What? No! _

"Not so fast, Ginger," Mossclaw growled. "You and Kelsie are coming with us, back to the camp. Whether you like it or not."

Ginger gulped.

"We don't want to go to your pathetic Clan," Kelsie spat.

"Oh, really? The Pathetic Clan that won the last battle against your precious Tribe of Dry Hills?" Nighthawk snarled.

"No, the pathetic Clan that couldn't _find_ us for weeks," she growled.

Nighthawk leaped at her, immediately shoved back by Ginger.

"I can defend myself!" Kelsie snapped at Ginger.

Ginger grumbled and said to her, "We have to be nice to them, or we won't get out of this mess,"

Mossclaw snorted and meowed, "We will just keep you until we get the Tribe of Dry Hills out our territory and then we'll let you leave the lake,"

Ginger nodded but Kelsie growled first and then nodded too.

"Now, follow us," Skylily meowed harshly.

I immediately took position behind them with Nighthawk, making sure they didn't escape. While Darkwhisker and Skylily took their sides and Mossclaw led us.

Once we reached camp, Mossclaw scrambled up to Sunstar's den and called him out. His eyes widened when he saw and smelled the Tribe cats. More cats pricked their ears and came closer to hear.

"Mossclaw," he turned his head sharply towards the gray deputy, "Who are these cats, and why have you brought them to camp?"

"These are some of the invading cats," Mossclaw meowed while many cats bristled, "We brought them here because they have information on when the Invaders will attack next."

Kelsie stepped forward and growled, "We are _not_ called the 'Invading cats'. We are the cats from the Tribe of Dry hills. Or at least we used to be."

"Continue," Sunstar meowed with authority.

"Well, the Tribe of Dry Hills isn't what it used to be," she meowed, her voice softening, "Not since Frost became our Ruler. Rumors say that Frost killed Grass herself, our former Ruler. Since she died, Frost has taken control in an unceremonious way. He took charge, and no one stopped him because of all his followers. He destroyed our Sacred Laws, and created what he called his, Survival Rules.

"Many cats did not like the way he led us. Making 3 month old kits Trainees and forcing Trainees into becoming Battlers in only 2 moons of training and-" Kelsie was cut off by Nighthawk who seemed deeply interested in the story.

"Excuse me, but, what are Trainees and Battlers?" Nighthawk tilted his head.

"Trainees are young cats that are trained to be Battlers. Usually kits became Trainees at 5 moons old, which is when we belive that kits are prepared for Training. Usually Trainees became Battlers in 4 or sometimes 5 moons of training. This depends on how prepared they are to become Battlers. Battlers are cats in our Tribe who hunt for the tribe, fight off enemies in outside of the tribe, and fight predators too." Ginger explained.

"As I was saying," Kelsie growled, "Frost also killed all of the weak and sick cats, claiming that they make us weaker. His Survival Rules say that if any cat is sick or unhealthy, you must think of yourself first and not help them. The Survival Rules also say that you must hunt for yourself only and no one else. It's all about caring for only yourself, except for of course, Frost. Most cats in our Tribe are too scared to disobey his orders, because if we do, he will kill us."

The Clan was unhappy at that remark.

"That's terrible!" Iceflower cried.

"That is a sick-minded cat!" Ivywing screeched.

"How could anyone be so cruel?" Sagefrost meowed, outraged.

"Quiet!" Sunstar roared. "Now, if you had a home, what was it like? And why did you leave to seek a new one?"

This time Ginger meowed, "It was a great place: soft, dry, grass underneath our paws. The gentle breeze that ruffled our fur, the rabbits and birds we caught. There were trees too, but not as many as here. They were mostly bare, great for climbing and hiding prey from scavengers. There were some problems too though, like there was always the threat of nearby Cheetahs and Leopards. We usually fought them off but only because we had so many cats. But one day," Ginger narrowed his eyes to slits, "came the Lions. They came in a big Pride and thank the Tribe of Bright Stars not many of us were killed, but when we were forced out of our territory, we kept crossing into more Big-cat territory. That is what nearly killed us all off. We have traveled from very far away, but never really found a home. Until, we found the Lake. Frost convinced us that the only way we would get a home would be if we took yours for our own. That is when I received a visitor from The Tribe of Bright Starsin a dream. His name was Stream, and he wanted me to leave the Tribe, to help your Clans. I asked Kelsie if she wanted to help me and she agreed. We decided to leave today, and since we have helped you, we wish to leave to find a better life somewhere else."

Sunstar nodded and said, "Now, you mentioned a Tribe of Bright Stars...what is that?"

Ginger's eyes widened and he meowed, "The Tribe of Bright Stars is the Tribe that has all the cats whom have passed away, from the Tribe of Dry Hills. They give us advice and help us in the gravest times. They also teach us many things for instance, they always visit cats of our former tribe to teach them about herbs, or to give us warnings. They were, after all, the cats who established the Sacred Laws long ago."

"So, the Tribe of Bright Stars is kind of like a different version of StarClan?" Blazepaw asked.

"What is StarClan?" Kelsie inquired.

"StarClan is very much like the Tribe of Bright Stars, well, at least from the way you described them," Moonsong explained, turning to Blazepaw he meowed, "But these cats wouldn't know anything about StarClan."

"Yes, Moonsong. But, I'm afraid that you can't leave our territory yet, Ginger," he turned his head to Kelsie, "or you, Kelsie. We need both of you help us defeat the Tribe of Dry Hills."

"No, way!" Kelsie snarled, "I'm not going to stay here for who knows how long! Ginger, c'mon we're leaving."

Ginger hesitated and then sighed, "Kelsie, they are obviously not going to let us leave, we might as well not put up a fight."

"Fine," Kelsie sighed, "But we leave as soon as the Tribe of Dry Hills have left your territory," she finished with a growl.

"I am glad you have agreed to stay," Sunstar meowed, "You will be treated as normal warriors: sleep in the warriors den, go on patrols, hunt for the clans, attend the gathering, and fight our battles. While we have you here, you might as well help our clan during leafbare too." And with that he whispered to Mossclaw, "Organize a patrol of warriors to ask the leaders to meet me in the camp by Sundown. We need to discuss the best way to attack the Tribe of Dry Hills."

**Okay, I know that this chapter was not very interesting, but it did have a lot of information that I felt you needed to know. What a surprise! The "Invaders" are actually innocent! They are, and the only reason that they are so mean is because either they believe in Frost, support him, are scared of him, or are just plain mean. Anyways, remember the brutally slain cat that Nighthawk and Goldenpaw found on that tree? Well, that cat by the way was mentioned in this chapter, but briefly. Try to guess who he/she is! No hints, just guess. Pretty easy if you ask me, well I am the one who wrote this so… maybe it only seems easy to me. :P Ok also, I would like to say that where the Tribe of Dry Hills used to live was in Africa. So they are super awesome… just sayin. And I don't care if it doesn't make sense how they got to the Lake, but this **_**is **_**a fanfic so it doesn't have to make sense. And who's to say that the Lake where the Clans live isn't in Africa? I mean for all I know it could be because they never tell us the location of the lake. Then again, it snows near the lake in winter and I'm pretty sure it doesn't snow in Africa… OH WELL! I just thought it would be cool that they lived in Africa with the real Big Cats because I love big kitties so much! Ha-ha…I'm weird, I know. So please guys, don't forget to review or I might just cry…Oh! And I might be putting up a poll on what Goldenpaw's warrior name should be, so please be on the lookout for that and VOTE! Sooo, I think tht's all I hav to say. Oh yeah don't forget to review, please. Can I have 4 reviews this time? Please? Preettty please with a cherry on top? And if not well….you won't be reading any more of this story cuz I WON'T POST ANYMORE CHAPTERS! So please guys, I really want your reviews, and if I have to beg to get them…so be it. JUST PUSH THT BUTTON BELOW! **

**~Ambercloud of SkyClan **


	6. Chapter 6: How do you say, I Love You?

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! (my reviewers) No exaggeration there, and now I will respond to your reviews…**

_Fred50208:_** umm…thank you? **

_Foxtail Speaking:_** Thank-you very much for your review, and I really like the idea of the Tribe of Dry Hills coming from Africa too!**

_Priceless Cat Lady__**:**_** I will not discontinue this story…for now. And thanx for making this story on your favorites list! And ill be sure to check into that discussion forum!**

_CookieS __**(**__anonymous__**)**__:_** No, the murdered cat was not Grass…a good guess tho!**

_Eclipsesong __**(**__anonymous__**)**__:_** Thanks for the review! And its ok if you don't know who the murdered cat was…it was tough to guess. **

_Dapplecloud of thunderclan:_** idk how to respond to that but thanx anyways! **

_Starlight Warrior 1092: _**thanx for reviewing! And I'm so glad I got Ginger's personality correct!**

**Ok, from now on everyone who reviews on this story, I will review on one of their stories of their choice! (only warriors stories please!)**

**And as for the murdered cat, well that cat was named Wasp and it was a she-cat. **

**Alrighty then, on to the next chapter!**

Ch.6: How do you say, I love you?

**(Nighthawk POV) **

Sunstar had finished discussing battle plans with the other leaders two days ago. The leaders have not shared the plan with the Clans yet, but we know that we will fight tomorrow, at the full moon.

**(Sharing a Pigeon with Goldenpaw near the apprentice's den) Sundown**

"So, are you excited for the battle tomorrow?" I asked Goldenpaw.

Goldenpaw gulped down a piece of meat and nervously said, "Uh, I guess so."

I tilted my head and said, "You don't seem very eager, what's wrong?"

She sighed and licked her whiskers, "Well, to tell you the truth, I'm scared."

"But you're an excellent fighter!" I said touching her flank with my nose, "Plus, I wouldn't let anything hurt you."

She pushed me away and hissed, "I'm not worried about myself! I'm worried about my family… I mean last time we went into battle, Rosepaw…."

"Rosepaw was a medicine cat apprentice, Duskpaw and your parents both have more experience in fighting than she did," I meowed.

"Rosepaw knew how to fight just as well as Duskpaw and me! Medicine cats get battle training too, you know!" Goldenpaw snapped.

I winced as Goldenpaw got up and left camp.

_That's not what I meant. I guess Goldenpaw's still gets touchy on the subject of her sister. Oh, how could I be so inconsiderate, now she's mad at me. I hope it's not for long…I love her too much to see her like that. _

I sighed, and strolled towards Willowsong who was washing her dappled pelt near the warriors den.

She looked up and said, "Hey, Nighthawk! Are you coming on the sunhigh patrol?"

"I don't think so," I said gloomily.

"Well, why don't you come along? I'm sure Mossclaw wouldn't mind," Willowsong meowed.

"I don't know…" I sighed.

"Why not?" She asked. "What's wrong?"

"It's Goldenpaw…but it doesn't matter. She's been a little weird lately, that's all." I let out.

Willowsong rolled her eyes and said, "You're still chasing after that grieving apprentice?"

"What are you talking about? We're just friends," I nervously meowed. _But I wish we were more than friends…._

"Oh, come on! I've seen the way you look at her; it's obvious you like her. Nighthawk, I'm sorry to say this but, I don't think she loves you back." She finished with a whisper.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Haven't you seen how much she flirts with Blazepaw? She obviously likes him better than you," Willowsong shrugged.

_Blazepaw? But he's my friend! He knows how much I care about Goldenpaw. How could he do this to me?_

"Are you sure?" I meowed.

"Of course! Why would I tell you if I wasn't?" she blinked.

"Okay, well thanks for telling me," I meowed while leaving camp.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Willowsong called.

I stopped and looked over my shoulder, "In the forest,"

"Oh…can I come with you?" she asked.

"I kind of want to be alone, if you don't mind," I meowed.

She looked hurt and looked to the ground. "Oh….. Okay then," she whispered.

With that, I left camp and began heading towards the lake.

_I feel bad, leaving her like that but I just want to be by myself and walk alone for a while. _

The chilly leaf-fall breeze ruffled my fur as I walked to the lake.

Then I heard voices…

"Hey! That's not very nice!" someone giggled.

"Well, what else was I supposed to say?" another cat laughed.

_That sounds like…_

I got closer to the voices and saw Goldenpaw and Blazepaw walking together. I hid behind many bushes while keeping up with them and listening to their conversation.

"Blazepaw, you should treat elders with more respect!" Goldenpaw reasoned.

"It's not like they do anything to help! All Petalwing and Moonsong do all day is sit around yelling at me to change their bedding!" Blazepaw retorted.

**(Goldenpaw POV) same scene**

"But they already served the clan long enough! They are in well-deserved retirement now." I purred.

"I guess you're right, but you have to admit, they can get pretty cranky sometimes," Blazepaw meowed.

I laughed and said, "Well that's true, I'm definitely not going to be as cranky when I'm an elder!"

"I know you're not, you're the nicest, most sincere cat I know," Blazepaw whispered.

Blazepaw's sun-colored eyes showed an emotion none other than love as he looked at me.

_Does he….love me? _

I stopped walking. "What's wrong?" Blazepaw asked me. He also stopped walking and his expression now looked worried.

I ignored the question. _How could Blazepaw like me like that? The only cat I've ever loved was Nighthawk…but it's clear Nighthawk only wants us to be friends. I do like Blazepaw….but not as much as he likes me. Maybe we could be together…._

"Blazepaw, what relationship do you think you and I have?" I asked him.

He sat down, curled his sand-colored tail around his large paws, looked at me with his amber pools of eyes and whispered to me, "We are friends, Goldenpaw. But I wish we could be something more."

I closed my eyes, and breathed deeply. _I knew it. But, what do I say now? Should we be together? _I opened my eyes. He was staring at the ground and said then said, "I love you, Goldenpaw…"

_What is wrong with me? Why can't I admit to myself that I love him? Is it because I still love Nighthawk? If I tell Blazepaw I love him…there may never be a chance that Nighthawk and I become mates without severely hurting Blazepaw…. Why do I keep insisting on Nighthawk! I have no idea if Nighthawk loves me, Nighthawk has never shown he truly cares about me. And I fall for him like a mouse-brained idiot! And yet here is handsome Blazepaw, telling me that I am the most sincere and nicest cat he knows. Saying he loves me… and I'm trying to convince myself that I love him? No, I DO love Blazepaw, he has only shown kindness and friendship to me, now he shows love. I want him by my side, as my mate, for the rest of my life. _ **(A/N: I'm sorry for the long boring conflict that Goldenpaw has with herself, I can't think of a better way that she can realize she loves Blazepaw) **

I padded towards Blazepaw, and licked his cheek. "I love you too, Blazepaw," I breathed.

I heard a rustling from the bushes and a dark shape came from behind a honey-suckle bush. I didn't recognize the cat because of the darkness the sun-down was creating.

The cat just looked at me with sad unforgettable sky-blue eyes that showed out against his black pelt.

"Nighthawk? What are you doing here?" I asked him as I let him up.

He looked at me with a painful expression and said, "I'm sorry if I wasn't good enough for you Goldenpaw."

With that, Nighthawk turned around and sprinted into the forest.

**A/N: You guys must be furious with me! I am so sorry I haven't updated in…*faints* MONTHS! Please forgive meee! And I left a nice cliffie at the end teeheehe! If you don't get some of my confuzzling writing please PM me!**


End file.
